Filler effilé : La carcasse des sables
by Adlyne
Summary: Dans la rigueur de l'entraînement de Piccolo, Gohan a fait un jour la rencontre d'un robot bien fatigué dont le seul souhait avait été de dormir et qu'on le laisse tranquille. - Cette petite histoire, s'inspire de l'épisode 9 de la série animée.


_\- Ne pleure pas. N'ai pas peur Son Gohan...N'ai...pas..._

A court d'énergie C-6 s'était éteint, gardant avec lui, dans sa mémoire interne, le souvenir d'une civilisation passée à jamais enfouie dans ce désert où sa carcasse et ses circuits finiraient par fondre au soleil.

Programmé pour s'auto-améliorer, C-6 avait développé une conscience. C'était le premier robot de sa génération capable « d'émotion ». Ce dont il a avait fait preuve une première fois, en aidant ses maîtres archéologues à s'enfuir d'une ruine. Ceux-ci en avait remercié la programmation plus pour son devoir de protection envers les vivants, que pour la véritable compassion dont-il avait fait preuve.

Ces férus d'Histoire n'avaient pu s'offrir la gloire et la fortune, leurs souvenirs ne valaient rien en comparaison de la boite noire d'un robot. Et bientôt il furent trop vieux pour venir le chercher. Le laissant se couvrir de poussière en compagnie des serpents et des scorpions.

C-6 avait connu l'espoir, pendant 80 ans il avait économisé autant d'énergie que nécessaire, débranchant lui-même des circuits inutiles comme le four, les capteurs, la radio, le système de refroidissement, tout ce qui consommait inutilement pour son utilisation quasi nul. Il avait espéré qu'un jour des scientifiques le découvrirait et le délivrerait, ou du moins récupéreraient sa mémoire interne de ce trou remplit de souvenir de la mémoire des Hommes et civilisations, oubliés aujourd'hui.

A la place, c'est un gamin pleurnichard qui vint, ruinant pour toujours ses chances de revoir un jour la surface. Un petit enfant effrayé, perdu loin de chez lui, comme il l'avait été lui aussi. Dans sa mémoire, il gardait les souvenirs d'un autre petit garçon, aussi jeune et adorateur de sciences mécaniques et de son père qui lui promettait tous les jours qu'il aurait sa propre entreprise et qu'ensemble ils fabriqueraient l'invention la plus révolutionnaire du monde.

C'était un génie avant l'heure, tout comme son père. Adorateur des chats, il inventait toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins utile. Un téléphone qui faisait le café, une planche à rouler sans roue, une boite plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur...

Dans sa base de donnée se succédait un très grand nombre de patch rien que pour pouvoir distinguer ses créateurs des sous-vêtements.

Les derniers souvenirs enregistrés, qui tournaient dans sa mémoire latente étaient ceux d'un enfant en larme, apprenant malgré-lui la définition de la mort, au milieu d'un désert aride, sous l'aube d'un soleil poussiéreux. Et pourtant...

 _Redémarrage du système._

 _ERREUR. ECHEC DU SYSTEME._

 _Nouveaux périphériques installés._

 _Ouverture du BIOS._

 _Commande vocale activée._

\- Opérateur : démarre l'IA C6-S3-ALPHA009Z, restaure la dernière version non endommagée.

 _Démarrage en cours_...

La machine s'allumait enfin, les ventilateurs tournèrent à plein régime, exempt de sables et de poussières. Les capteurs s'allumèrent, flambant neufs.

Devant les yeux de C-6 se dévoila un garage. Les étagères débordaient d'objets en tout genre, mais surtout d'outils de mécanique. La porte était grande ouverte sur un monde verdoyant ou les oiseaux chantaient, les feuilles des arbres bruissaient. A sa gauche sur un établit, un fer à souder fumait encore au côté d'un café froid et un ensemble désordonné de plans et de paperasses. Des capsules cassées, démontées traînaient ici et là.

C-6 regarda autour de lui avec ce qui était ses nouveaux yeux, dans un bruit léger de piston d'une souplesse qui lui était inconnu.

Ou était le désert ? Ou était l'enfant ? Quel jour était-il ? Quels étaient ses nouveaux périphériques à la place de son corps décharné et endommagé par le temps ? Les ruines ?

\- N'ai pas peur C-6. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Fit une voix.

\- Je...n'ai pas peur... répondit-il avec dédain.

Au moins sa boite vocale demeurait la même. Un homme entra dans le champ de ses capteurs, les manches de sa chemise retroussée, tâchée d'huile ici et là. Il avait des lunettes à grosse monture d'une marque qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait les cheveux hirsutes et noirs, eux aussi inconnu. Sa carrure sculptée n'avait rien d'un scientifique, ni d'un ingénieur, il n'avait rien de ses intellectuels dont C-6 avait l'habitude. Il était unique.

Et pourtant... Un intellectuel unique, il en connaissait un.

L'homme s'agenouilla près de lui, un sourire tendre et les yeux baignés de larmes. Des larmes qu'il reconnu aussitôt dans des yeux qui n'avaient plus rien d'apeurés ni d'innocents, des yeux qui ne craignaient ni la nuit, ni les scorpions, ni la solitude.

\- Son...Gohan.

\- Tu ne m'as pas oublié, monsieur le robot.

\- Et toi non plus... Tu as grandi...tu as survécu au désert...tu m'as réparé.

\- Cela m'aura prit du temps...mais oui.

Il s'approcha pour entamer une dernière vérification avec cette technologie bien trop avancée. Tous les objets de la pièces, tous les composants de son nouveau corps (bien qu'en tout point identique à l'ancien) avaient été fabriqué par la même compagnie. Cette même compagnie dont-il était l'un des premiers prototypes.

\- Tu étais à demi couvert de sable lorsque je t'ai retrouvé. S'il n'y avait pas eut la falaise, j'aurai été incapable de te récupérer.

\- Les serpents et le vide ne te font plus peur ?

Le garçon se contenta de rire mystérieusement.

Le temps avait eu une étrange emprise sur ses systèmes. Il était incapable de savoir si c'était hier ou il y a des milliers d'années que le mioche l'avait réveillé. C'était comme retrouver un vieil ami.

\- Ah, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Ne bouge pas ! S'exclama Gohan avant de s'éclipser.

Il lui aurait bien répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais sa carcasse n'était plus coincée sous le sable et la pierre. Il pouvait bouger aussi aisément que dans ses premiers jours de conceptions. Le garçon devenu jeune homme revint, accompagné cette fois d'un vieillard à la coupe au bol, aux grosses lunettes et une clope au bec. Il était vieux et pourtant plein d'énergie, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'illuminèrent de joie à la vue du robot. Le robot aurait pu en faire de même s'il avait été équipé d'un système lacrymale.

Au diable les ruines Lamurienne !

\- Jeune maître Brief...

\- Ah, je ne suis plus tout jeune mon petit C-6. Le temps nous a joué des tours et je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

* * *

 _12/05/2017_

 **V** oilà, c'était un petit OS sans prétention qui m'est venu la nuit dernière alors que je regardais l'anime entre deux révisions, à glousser et gémir pour chaque plans "TROP MEUGNON" de Gohan. Le filler m'a inspiré. Il faut dire que le petit Gohan vit tout de même des histoires tragiques ! Rien que l'épisode suivant avec le dinosaure est larmoyant !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
